Indomable
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Diecinueve años después, la vida continúa. TRADUCCIÓN autorizada del oneshot de Furiosity. SPOILERS del Séptimo libro, SLASH HarryDraco


**INDOMITABLE**

_Indomable_

_----oOo----_

**Escrito por:** Furiosity

**Traducido por:** Perla

**Sumario:** Diecinueve años después, la vida continúa.

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** R

**Advertencias:** Narrativa no lineal. Obviamente, spoilers del séptimo libro. Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Pertenece a JKR. Yo sólo estoy jugando. No me demanden.

**Nota de la autora:** Las primeras líneas me las birlé directamente del Epílogo de DH.

**Nota de la traductora:**_ Fue la primera historia que leí de **Furiosity** y de inmediato tuve que solicitarle permiso para traducirla. Es como la redención del Epílogo, como el renacimiento de la esperanza del canon. Le da otro significado a la frase final del libro. Espero que les guste y les devuelva la sonrisa como lo hizo conmigo. Y si les gusta el estilo de **Furiosity**, sólo díganlo y puedo seguir traduciendo historias suyas. Besos y gracias por leer. (Enlaces al **LJ **y al **Fanfiction de Furiosity**, en mi perfil). Y ahora sí, "todo está bien".  
_

_----oOo----_

**_Indomable_**_  
_

-Él estará bien –murmuró Ginny.

Mientras Harry la miraba, bajó la mano distraídamente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente.

-Sé que lo estará.

La cicatriz no le había dolido en diecinueve años. Todo estaba bien.

Le echó un vistazo a Ginny, quien lo había seguido después de la partida del tren. –Entonces –empezó a decir, bajando la voz, -¿Cuándo les diremos a Ron y Hermione lo de la Ruptura?

La mandíbula de Ginny se aflojó durante un momento. –Ciertamente no cuando Lily ande cerca.

-Lily _siempre _anda cerca. Me mudaré pronto y preferiría que ella lo supiera antes de que suceda.

-No necesitas mudarte –dijo Ginny por centésima vez. La expresión en su cara completaba el impresionante parecido que guardaba con su difunta madre. Harry apartó la vista, perturbado como siempre que notaba eso.

Lo _había_ estado posponiendo por el bien de los niños, pero era insoportable. La Ruptura del Vínculo no era como el divorcio Muggle, donde cualquiera de las partes podía iniciarlo y llevarlo a cabo hasta el final. El matrimonio entre magos implicaba un Vínculo Mágico Perpetuo y que sólo podía ser roto por la muerte de uno de los compañeros o por el consentimiento de ambos. El Vínculo Perpetuo funcionaba como las Maldiciones Imperdonables: decir las palabras para romperlo no bastaba a menos que lo desearas de verdad. Harry estaba listo; Ginny no.

Francamente, Harry no entendía _porqué _ella se aferraba a la esperanza de que podrían hacer funcionar su matrimonio. Durante once años Harry le había estado mintiendo, y la culpa continuaba pesando en su corazón como si fuera una enorme araña negra descansando en su red después de un gran banquete. Ginny alegaba que continuaba amándolo, pero su negativa a dejarlo marchar le volvía la vida miserable. ¿Cómo podía llamarle amor a eso?

-¿_Él _ya se lo dijo a su esposa? –preguntó Ginny interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry.

Harry levantó la vista, buscando a Draco entre la dispersa multitud. –Él tiene una reputación qué cuidar. Y si se lo ha dicho o no a su esposa, no es asunto nuestro.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –cuestionó Ginny. –Durante once años, tú…

-Ginny, por favor, no empieces otra vez –dijo Harry. Estaba tan cansado. Se había echado toda la culpa. ¿Qué más quería que hiciera?

Culpa. Ése era el problema. Ginny creía que la culpa era de _Draco_, no de Harry. –Tienes razón –le dijo mirándola fijamente. –Él fue quien lo provocó. Pero fui yo el que regresó.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y Harry notó que había dado en el blanco. –Yo no dije… -comenzó, pero Harry la interrumpió negando vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-No, Ginny –dijo. –Draco intentó terminar conmigo varias veces. También tiene un hijo pequeño; ¿crees que es fácil para él?

-Creí que me habías dicho que fuiste _tú _el que trató de terminar –dijo Ginny mientras les lanzaba una rápida mirada a Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban de nuevo envueltos en una acalorada discusión sobre política exterior. Junto a ellos, Lily estaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido. Harry le sonrió.

-Sí lo intenté –dijo volteando hacia Ginny. –Ambos lo intentamos, pero nunca resultó. No es el tipo de sentimiento que se desvanece si lo ignoras. _Tú _más que nadie debería entenderlo.

Los ojos de Ginny destellaron con furia y Harry suspiró. –Acéptalo ya –le dijo. –Por favor. No soy tu sofá favorito. –Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia los otros.

-Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes –dijo Ginny uniéndose a él. –Nunca creí que terminaríamos así. No nosotros.

-Es culpa nuestra –dijo Harry. –Nos casamos demasiado jóvenes…

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros con impaciencia. –Para ver y criticar el pasado, nunca hacen falta gafas.

Harry señaló hacia sus anteojos mientras sonreía un poco. –Especialmente las mías.

Ella rió, y él también… fue una risa sorprendente, como cuando dos viejos amigos recuerdan su broma favorita o como dos personas que habían olvidado reír juntas. Se unieron a Ron y Hermione luciendo como una pareja feliz, y entonces Lily deslizó su manita dentro de la de Ginny. Una pequeña familia perfecta.

Ginny y Harry habían pasado los últimos seis meses discutiendo sobre la Ruptura del Vínculo. La discusión consistía en Harry sentado en silencio mientras Ginny le gritaba. _Era _culpa suya. Un momento de debilidad, un rato de diversión inofensiva que se convirtió en algo más, y en vez de admitirlo ante él mismo y ante su esposa, Harry había elegido mentir con la esperanza vana de que ese amorío no duraría mucho tiempo. Se merecía cada palabra abusiva que Ginny le dirigía, pero ni aún así cambiaba el modo en que se sentía.

Ginny ya se había quedado sin argumentos para discutir. Harry estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano diría las palabras para romper el Vínculo. Mientras se giraba hacia Ron, alcanzó a percibir una figura alta dando vuelta en la esquina que estaba a su izquierda. _¿Esperó todo este tiempo? _–Sigan adelante –murmuró, sintiendo que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho. No podía _evitarlo_. La situación hacía que Harry se sintiera como un adolescente, y eso le gustaba.

El baño para caballeros de la estación King´s Cross estaba milagrosamente vacío. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Harry conjuró un letrero de "No Funciona" sobre ella. Se paró detrás de Draco y colocó una mano posesiva sobre su cadera.

-Potter. –Draco bajó la cadena del baño y se movió para bajarse la túnica.

La mano de Harry envolvió la de Draco, deteniéndolo. –Malfoy.

-Te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de orinar sin que tú… ohh, _Harry._ –Draco se dejó caer hacia delante, apoyándose en la pared con un brazo y con su miembro endureciéndose rápidamente en la palma de Harry. Siempre era así de fácil.

Harry se relajó contra él, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. –Te extrañé.

_----oOo----_

Primero vino la boda y Harry estaba todavía embriagado de juventud, amor y victoria. Eran fuertes y perfectos, los Gryffindor… legendarios y mimados. Los primeros años después de la guerra volaron en medio de un caleidoscopio de épocas de cambio y reformas en el terreno político. Hubo viajes a Egipto y a Australia, sonados juegos de Quidditch y tranquilas tardes en cama. Era todo lo que Harry siempre había deseado, todo lo que había necesitado: la chica de sus sueños y un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

James nació siete años después del Día de la Victoria, y todo empezó a desmoronarse. Ginny había sido la primera mujer nacida en el clan Weasley durante generaciones, y eso provocaba que todas las féminas de la familia tendieran a sufrir embarazos complicados y dieran a luz agónicamente. Después de su primer parto, la Ginny de la que Harry se enamoró dejó de existir. El evento la trastornó, causándole obsesión por querer dominar su propio cuerpo y motivo por el cual insistió en tener otro hijo lo más pronto posible. El sueño de felicidad se desvaneció, cediendo a la cruel monotonía.

Al nació un lluvioso sábado de abril. Durante el parto, el Medimago dijo que había algunos problemas y obligó a Harry a salir a la sala de espera, donde Draco estaba sentado muy tieso y observándose las manos.

El rostro de Draco estaba cenizo cuando señaló la habitación junto a la de Ginny. –Dicen que no sobrevivirá.

-Sobrevivirá –le dijo Harry con una seguridad que no tenía derecho a sentir. ¿Por qué Draco estaba compartiendo eso con _él?_ Apenas sí se habían dirigido la palabra desde el final de la guerra, y aunque a Harry no le era de ninguna utilidad, era reconfortante no ser el único que se estaba peguntando si volvería a ver a su esposa con vida.

Draco levantó la mirada. Harry no creería lo que pasó entre ellos en el espacio de tiempo transcurrido entre aquella mirada y el mes de agosto de ese año. Se quedaron atrapados en un tremendo aguacero después de un juego amistoso de Quidditch. Aún entonces, Harry recordó aquel momento de San Mungo durante un efímero instante; era difícil pensar cuando sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse e impedirle disfrutar de la inolvidable visión de la cabeza de Draco sobre su regazo, de los rojos y húmedos labios de Draco envolviendo el miembro de Harry como una pieza de rompecabezas que finalmente… finalmente… encajaba en su lugar.

_----oOo----_

-Dijimos las palabras ayer –comentó Draco. Su voz sonó ahogada contra la manga de su túnica.

Harry se paralizó. -¿Las… las dijeron? –Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, un poco del graffiti escrito sobre el inodoro llamó su atención, advirtiéndole que Mónica Hutchinson era una puta y tenía gonorrea.

-No se lo vamos a decir a Scorpius hasta que cumpla los diecisiete.

Harry, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento, aferró aún más fuerte la túnica de Draco con su mano. –Ginny quiere decirle a Lily que me voy a ir a una gira para firmar libros.

-Tal vez deberías hacerle caso. –Draco se removió y Harry ya no tuvo ganas de seguir hablando.

_----oOo----_

-Ya no puedo seguir viéndote. –En los ojos de Draco había determinación y remordimiento. –Lo que estamos haciendo no es correcto.

Harry había anhelado que fuera Draco quien decidiera terminar con aquello, pero ahora que sucedía así, lo sentía como una traición. –Si es tan incorrecto; ¿por qué lo iniciaste?

-Yo estaba… No pude evitarlo –dijo Draco. –Olvídalo. Es mejor así. Para ambos.

-Ginny va a tener otro bebé –comentó Harry.

A Draco le brillaron los ojos pero su voz no sufrió alteración ninguna. -¿Ves? Es lo mejor.

Se alejó y Harry no hizo nada para detenerlo.

En los meses que siguieron frecuentó con regularidad los lugares donde solía encontrarse con Draco, a veces casi deseando tropezarse con él. Pero nunca sucedió. Harry se concentró entonces en Ginny, cuyo tercer embarazo fue más difícil que los otros dos, aunque continuamente despertaba con su miembro dolorosamente erecto y a punto de pronunciar el nombre de Draco. Era una bendición que la comodidad de Ginny les exigiera dormir en camas separadas. La última cosa que ella necesitaba era darse cuenta que Harry había sido infiel. 

La lechuza llegó tres semanas después del nacimiento de Lily.

_Tengo que verte._

La nota no estaba firmada y Harry no reconoció la letra, pero sabía que era de Draco. Por primera vez en casi un año, se sintió vivo.

_----oOo----_

-Estamos demasiado viejos para esto –comentó Harry mientras se limpiaban.

Draco le brindó una mirada exasperada. –Si vas a burlarte de mi cabello otra vez, voy a…

-Yo sólo me burlo de tu cabello los sábados –dijo Harry inexpresivamente. –Me refiero a _esto_. –Señaló hacia el graffiti que hablaba de la desafortunada Mónica Hutchinson.

-¿Qué pasa con tu sentido de la aventura? –preguntó Draco echándose un vistazo en el espejo que estaba encima del mugriento lavamanos.

-Hemos sido mucho más aventureros que esto –dijo Harry.

Hacía un año que se había dado cuenta que no se sentiría satisfecho hasta que Draco estuviera a su lado a pesar de sus familias, de sus amigos y de su propio sentido del deber. Once años de desesperación, de vergonzosa necesidad y de miradas preocupadas; once años de enojo, de amarga renuncia y de inhabilidad para darse la espalda. Y luego el último año. Harry todavía recordaba la noche que decidió que lo suyo con Ginny estaba acabado.

_----oOo----_

-Estás enamorado de mí.

Draco lo observó por encima del borde de su copa de champán. –Lo dices como si fuera una novedad.

-Ése es el problema… que no lo es. Ya son diez años.

Draco se encogió de hombros y bajó la copa. Las burbujas emergían hacia la dorada y agitada superficie. –Es solamente tiempo.

-No es suficiente –dijo Harry. –Quiero que sea nuestro, no robado.

-Habrá tiempo suficiente cuando los niños vayan a la escuela.

Draco tenía razón y Harry lo sabía. El próximo año Al iría a Hogwarts, al igual que el hijo de Draco. Y al siguiente, Lily se les uniría. Después de eso Harry sólo necesitaría estar en Grimmauld Place durante las vacaciones de verano, en Navidad y la Pascua. Tendría que tener un poco de paciencia y nada más. El problema era que la paciencia de Harry se agotaba mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

_----oOo----_

-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste a Isobel? –preguntó Harry. No se habían visto desde el aniversario de bodas de Bill y Fleur. _Si se lo había dicho desde aquella ocasión, Fleur seguramente ya lo sabe. _El nombre de soltera de Isobel Malfoy había sido Isobel LeCocq y había asistido a la Academia Beauxbatons junto con Fleur.

-Ayer –respondió Draco. Al ver la expresión impactada de Harry, rodó los ojos. –Te lo he dicho un millón de veces: Mi padre arregló nuestro matrimonio. Si cabe, ella está feliz de deshacerse de mí.

-¿Adónde fue ahora?

Draco se apoyó de costado contra la puerta del baño. –A ahogar su pena gastando dinero, me imagino. "Sedas Frivolité" acaba de recibir un nuevo cargamento de mercancía.

-¿Su pena? Pero si ya dijo las palabras…

-Oh, no por eso. Es por Scorpius. Nunca había estado lejos de él por más de dos horas.

-Tampoco tú. –Harry pensó en Al, quien en ese momento estaría atravesando el campo a toda velocidad. Se preguntó si James se habría quedado con su hermano y con Rose como lo había prometido.

-Yo no soy su madre –dijo Draco distraídamente, y Harry supuso que también él estaba pensando en su hijo.

_----oOo----_

A bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts, Al Potter observaba fijamente el asiento de enfrente, preguntándose si su hermano iría a regresar alguna vez. James se había escabullido mientras murmuraba algo acerca del carrito de golosinas, pero Al dedujo que parecía demasiado emocionado para tratarse solamente de Ranas de Chocolate. Tal vez tenía una novia como Teddy tenía a Victoria. Lily _se moriría _cuando Al se lo contara. Ella siempre estaba hablando sin parar sobre Hogwarts y de la manera en que ahí conocería a su futuro esposo como le había pasado a su mamá.

Al suspiró y echó un vistazo por la ventana. Una revoltura de parches verdes y marrones desfilaba a toda velocidad delante de él, como si se tratara de una torcida pintura hecha por un gigante. Deseó que Rose no se hubiera tropezado con las trillizas Thomas, quienes la habían arrastrado con ellas mientras parloteaban acerca de los _nargles_. Las chicas estaban locas. Al había creído que le gustaría estar a solas, pero en ese momento estaba ya lo suficientemente aburrido como para considerar leer uno de los libros de texto que traía en el baúl.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Al volteó esperando ver a James. Pero en vez de él estaba aquel chico pálido y de rasgos afilados que había visto en la plataforma y cuyo padre se había puesto nervioso ante la presencia del papá de Al. Nadie más lo había notado, pero Al había visto la extraña expresión que puso el hombre de rostro pálido. Probablemente no había sido nada. ¿Cómo había dicho su tío Ron que se llamaba el chico?. ¿Storbus?. ¿Scrotus?

-Hola –saludó Al. -¿Se te perdió algo?

El chico negó con la cabeza. –Todo los demás compartimientos están llenos –dijo. –Eres hijo de Harry Potter. ¿Verdad?

Al asintió. –Mi nombre es Albus, pero sólo mi papá me llama así. Todos los demás me dicen Al. ¿Y tú?

-Scorpius –dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos. Su tono era hosco y eso hacía que sonara como un siseo. _Sscorpiuss._ James se habría reído, pero Al no lo hizo.

-Te puedes sentar; ¿sabes? –le dijo. –No tienes que quedarte parado en la entrada.

_----oOo----_

Harry sabía lo que sucedería.

"_Malfoy"_, diría Ron con gesto perplejo y ceño fruncido. Hermione pondría esa expresión de _"¡Lo sabía!"_ al instante que Harry mirara hacia Draco. Ginny apretaría fuertemente la mano de Lily y haría frenéticos gestos que significaban _"¡Aquí no, Harry!. ¡No ahora!" _Harry le daría unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en el hombro.

Se apiñarían en sus autos y manejarían hasta la residencia de los Potter. Y ahí, entre mullidos sillones y brillante tapiz, el nuevo capítulo en la vida de Harry se revelaría, envuelto en la luz del atardecer y el terroso aroma del té cargado.

En cualquier momento Harry y Draco se separarían y caminarían hacia la plataforma, donde sin duda los demás estarían preguntándose por el paradero de Harry. Pero por ahora, él estaba contento con esperar; con sentir los latidos del corazón de Draco bajo su mano; con observar sus pensamientos revolotear bajo sus párpados. Todo estaba bien.

_fin_


End file.
